ppsspp_emulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Corpse Party: Book of Shadows
'Corpse Party: Book of Shadows' Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (コープスパーティー Book of Shadows Kōpusu Pātī Bukku obu Shadōzu?) is the sequel of the Corpse Party survival horror adventure game series created by Team GrisGris for the PlayStation Portable. The game was published by 5pb. and was released in Japan on September 1, 2011. It was translated by XSEED Games and released on January 15, 2013 in America and on January 23, 2013 in Europe. It is known under the abbreviation BS in Japan and as BoS overseas. This game has inspired a manga adaptation, drama CDs, novellas, fan book, web radios, and an amusement attraction. This game is the sequel to Corpse Party for the PlayStation Portable. (Source: Corpse Party Wikia) Known Problems *'Intro is unskippable:' Make sure to create a new save file first. Pressing the start button twice will skip the intro videos. If you hear a "duun", you did it correctly. If this doesn't work for you, try using the fast forward option on PSP. *'Text issues:' Sometimes, the text will get scrambled. If you wait a bit, it will fix itself, but if it doesn't, you can fix the text inmediately by pressing Quicksave (F2). However, this doesn't always work. Enabling "Disable alpha test" and "Disable stencil test" seems to help somewhat. *'No music/No intro video:' Make sure you're using the ATRAC audio decoder or simply update to 0.9.5 to fix. PC Configuration Disclaimer: The settings below are for a mix between performance and accuracy. If a setting is not mentioned, it presumably doesn't affect the game in any way; feel free to experiment. Graphics: *'Rendering Mode:' No particular settings. *'Framerate Control: '''No particular settings. *'Features:' No particular settings. *'Performance:' No particular settings. *'Texture Scaling: Upscale level OFF (Sprites will look weird/blurry otherwise). *'''Texture Filtering: No particular settings. *'Hack Settings: '''Disable alpha test ☑, Disable stencil test ☑. (Seems to help with text) *'Overlay Information:'' No particular settings. *'Debugging: No particular settings. Audio: *'Enable Sound: '☑ *'Low Latency Audio: '☐ System: *'Fast Memory: '☐ *'Multithreaded (2+ CPUs or HT) :' ☐ *'I/O on thread: '☐ *'CPU Clock: '''333 + *'Atomic Audio Locks': ☐ Android Configuration '''Disclaimer:' The settings below are for mainly performance (Some of these will also help if your PC is slow). If a setting is not mentioned, it presumably doesn't affect the game in any way; feel free to experiment. Graphics: *'Rendering Mode:' No particular settings. *'Framerate Control: '''No particular settings. *'Features:' No particular settings. *'Performance:' No particular settings. *'Texture Scaling: No particular settings. *'''Texture Filtering: No particular settings. *'Hack Settings: '''Disable alpha test ☑, Disable stencil test ☑. (Seems to help with text) . *'Overlay Information:'' No particular settings. *'Debugging: No particular settings. Audio: *'Enable Sound: '☑ *'Low Latency Audio: '☐ System: *'Fast Memory: '☐ *'Multithreaded (2+ CPUs or HT) :' ☐ *'I/O on thread: '☐ *'CPU Clock: '''333 + *'Atomic Audio Locks''': ☐ Tested on the following: Category:Team GrisGris (Developer) Category:NTSC-U (Region) Category:Playable Category:Games Category:Survival Horror (Genre) Category:Adventure (Genre) Category:XSEED Games (Publisher) Category:2013 (Release Year)